


muku mage kyouki princess

by KishkaeStuff



Series: The Gay Babes [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, i don't think i stole anything, mage au where magical shit goes down, this is like oneshot series, woah this is like my actual lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KishkaeStuff/pseuds/KishkaeStuff
Summary: Some random short stories of crazy magic shit with Kyouko and Mukuro.This shit gon' be fun





	muku mage kyouki princess

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by one of himiko's lines that i vaguely remember
> 
> "...sTrIp YoU bUtT nAkEd!"

     Mukuro had a boring life until Kyouko Kirigiri, the princess of the kingdom she lived in, wanted to learn magic. Mukuro taught her and they grew close, close as friends and close as lovers. 

     Mukuro had her handwritten duplication spell out and while she was reading, Kyouko took a peek at it.

"Hey, you're at my desk, what are you doing?" Mukuro asked curiously.

 ~~~~"Nothing. Go back to reading, but one question. Magic is just visualizing things and making it happen, right?"

"Mmhmm.." Mukuro stopped paying attention and went back to reading.

Kyouko read Mukuro's duplication spell over and over in her head, but the only image that came to mind was a *very* perverted thought that Kyouko wanted to bury. She decided to read off the spell and visualize two papers, but she heard Mukuro yelp right after.

"Mukuro..?"

"I swear to god.. Is.. Did you just happen to steal my clothes?"

"I really didn't mean to I swear--"

"Shh. I have other dresses. I already knew you'd eventually want to see me like this.

"...." Kyouko's face went red. "...shut up."

Mukuro smiled softly and got into another dress. "You gonna get this one off me too?"

"Mukuro!" Kyouko yelled, she couldn't hide her embarrassment.

"I'm just teasing you. Payback for leaving during cuddle time." Mukuro walked over and kissed Kyouko's cheek. "But seriously, did you actually visualize me like that?"

Kyouko groaned. "It was in my head the whole day.."

"That's nice." Mukuro reached for a bucket of water and dumped it on her.

"Hey!"

"So, that thought made you wet, huh?" Mukuro laughed softly.

"You learned that from mee.. Now I'm soaked.." Kyouko folded her arms.

"But your face looks cute. Cuter than usual. It's just always cute." 

Kyouko looked confused.

"I'm gonna stop talking.." Mukuro looked around anxiously before Kyouko kissed her and broke it.

"Don't just stop talking when I looked confused, your voice is pretty."

"..I just did that so I could hear you speak."

"...Clever. Playing on my love for you."

"You love me? That's sweet." Mukuro smiled.

"Always have." Kyouko let herself smile back at her.

 Mukuro grabbed her wrist and brought her to the bedroom before tackling her. "Cuddles now.."

Kyouko laughed softly and let Mukuro fall asleep on her soaked clothes, stroking her hair softly. 

"Night honey.. I love you."

 


End file.
